


future tense

by spoke



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	future tense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).



At the end of the day she likes to go out on their balcony, or somewhere high above the busy streets, and just watch the lights. Sometimes she’ll be thinking about the people, but mostly she’s watching Will, or Bran. Or both of them, though it’s more likely to be her and Will keeping an eye on Bran. ‘Babysitting’ he likes to tease, but she worries and Will waits for something he isn’t quite sure of.

Jane has a better idea, or at least suspects, and thinks it’s rather cruel of them all to have left him behind regardless. But then, she doesn’t believe he would have left if he had known. And so here they are, Hunter and Lady and Watchman, and what will become of it in the long run she couldn’t say. The Lady’s main concern was the battle and all leading up to it, after all, and now...

Now it feels like she is becoming properly Jane, maybe for the first time ever, and how that works she will have to make Will explain to her sometime. Once she’s figured out how to tell him that she remembers, that is. She’s certain Will thinks she’s forgotten as throughoughly as Simon, and that the fragments surfacing in Barney’s art are all that remain of their grand adventures. Which leads to the question of how he thinks Bran will handle his own destiny, if he has no memory to ground him.

Really, they’re both a bit awful that way, because she’s certain Bran remembers and just isn’t letting on. Why, though... the Lady in her still councils patience, and Jane has always been responsible and restrained. If it helps in the long run, if it provides some balance against the growing Wildness in Bran, and a refuge for Will in his watching, well. 

She can be patient just a bit longer, she tells herself, and misses the way her boys are watching her.


End file.
